The present invention is directed to a method that may be used to clean the bell cup of a rotary paint atomizer. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method for effectively and efficiently cleaning the bell cup of a rotary paint atomizer after removal of the bell cup therefrom.
A rotary paint atomizer bell cup is a well-known component that need not be described in detail herein. Briefly, however, a bell cup is a rotary paint atomizer component of bell-like or, more commonly, frustoconical shape. During the painting process, the bell cup is rotated at high speed such that when a supply of paint is provided thereto, the paint is transported (centrifuged) toward the rim of the bell cup via the bell cup interior surface or through special passages or channels. The paint is atomized into a fine spray as it is projected from the bell cup rim. The atomized paint particles may be directed toward an object to be painted through the use of an electrostatic charge, a supply of pressurized shaping air, or a combination thereof.
As can be understood from even the brief foregoing description, a bell cup is subjected to contact by paint during use. Consequently, bell cups are periodically cleaned in situ, such at some predetermined interval, prior to a color change, etc. Various well-known techniques for the in situ cleaning of a bell cup exist and would be familiar to one skilled in the art. These in situ cleaning techniques generally involve flushing the bell cup with solvent, preferably while the bell cup is rotating. Pressurized air may be used to assist in the cleaning process.
Eventually, however, paint will accumulate on a bell cup to the point where a more thorough cleaning is required. In this case, the bell cup must generally be removed from the rotary paint atomizer device and cleaned manually. This can be problematic for several reasons. First, bell cups are often constructed of very thin metallic materials that can be easily damaged during handling and cleaning by an operator. Additionally, at least certain bell cups are of a two-piece design that requires separation of their individual components prior to being subjected to a typical manual cleaning process. Because these individual components are commonly covered with a significant amount of paint by the time a manual cleaning process is required, it has been found that separation thereof frequently results in damage of a severity sufficient to render the bell cup unusable.
As it is realized that the periodic removal and manual cleaning of bell cups will likely remain necessary, a non-destructive means by which to accomplish such cleaning is desired. The present invention provides such a bell cup cleaning device and method.